This invention relates generally to illumination and animation. More specifically, it relates to an apparatus that uses light to produce an animation effect. Even more particularly, it relates to a method and apparatus for illuminating at least two members intermittently to produce an animation effect.
It is well known that adding illumination to a sign makes the sign more visible and conspicuous. In a similar manner, the addition of illumination to a decoration or a toy makes the decoration or toy more likely to catch the eye and more interesting. There are many examples in the art of the addition of light to an object to make the object more attractive and appealing. One example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,828 (Nadel et al.). This patent discloses an illuminated assembly for attachment to an item of apparel. The assembly comprises a single transparent or translucent panel member with a design on it, and at least one light attached to the panel member. When a light is turned on, it illuminates the design on the panel member. The light or lights may be flashed if desired. Since there is only one panel member, the result is a single static design that can be illuminated.
An example of an illuminated sign is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,078 (Schatz). A Christmas ornament with a design or message is disclosed. The ornament comprises a single transparent member with an aperture. The aperture allows a single light bulb from a string of Christmas tree lights to be inserted into the member. This illuminates the design or message. Again, since there is only one panel member, the result is a single static design that can be illuminated.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,486,636 (Egle) discloses an ornament with a single member and a single light. The edges of the member are beveled to reflect the light in a direction normal to the surface of the member. There is no disclosure of means to intermittently operate the light.
Clearly, then, there is a longfelt need for a illumination apparatus that is more interesting than a single static design or message, illuminated either continuously or intermittently.
The present invention broadly comprises a method and apparatus for producing an illuminated animation effect. The apparatus comprises a first light reflecting member, a second light reflecting member, a first light source, a second light source, and means to intermittently activate the first and second light sources to produce an animation effect. The first light reflecting member comprises a first surface and a second surface, wherein the light from the first light source enters the first member through the first surface and exits the first member through the second surface. The second light reflecting member comprises a first surface and a second surface, wherein the light from the second source enters the second member through the first surface and exits the second member through the second surface.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for producing an illuminated animation effect.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus to make toys and games more attractive and entertaining.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that is very noticeable to the eye for use in warning signs.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description of the invention in view of the drawings and claims.